Among analysis methods for analyzing the concentrations or quantities of characteristic components included in a test sample, there is a method that includes a separating step wherein the characteristic components are separated from the test sample, and a detecting step wherein the separated, characteristic components is detected. For example, in an analysis method that uses capillary electrophoresis, a separation channel with a comparatively small cross-section is filled with an electrophoretic liquid, and a test sample is also introduced into one end of a separation channel. When a voltage is applied to both ends of the separation channel, an electroosmotic flow occurs whereby the electrophoretic liquid moves from the positive side to the negative side due to electrophoresis, for example. Also, due to the voltage being applied, the characteristic components attempt to move according their respective electrophoretic mobility. Consequently, the characteristic components move according a velocity vector obtained by combining the velocity vector of electroosmotic flow with the velocity vector of motion due to electrophoresis. According to this movement, the characteristic components are separated from other components. By detecting the separated characteristic components with optical techniques, for example, the quantities and concentrations of characteristic components can be analyzed.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-214710 describes a microchip treating method and apparatus able to raise the rate of operation of electrophoretic separation while also setting a separation buffer liquid and electrophoresis parameters for individual test samples. With such technology, the dispensing unit of the apparatus is shared, and a separation buffer liquid and test samples are injected into electrophoresis channels of a microchip with the dispensing unit. The separation buffer liquid injected into one end of the electrophoresis channels fills the electrophoresis channels due to a separation buffer filler/discharger. A high-voltage power supply for electrophoresis independently applies an electrophoretic voltage to each electrophoresis channel. When separation buffer liquid filling and test sample injection into one electrophoresis channel is finished, the apparatus proceeds to separation buffer solution filling and test sample injection into the next electrophoresis channel. For electrophoresis channels finished with test sample injection, an electrophoretic voltage is applied, and electrophoretic separation as well as detection operations by a fluorometer are initiated.